I Love You, Sara!
by Evil Detective
Summary: Because Yura loves Sara more than anyone, and Yura decided to tell her most prized LRIG about her feelings, although looks like Yura is not the only one that has to sort her feelings to their half. Yura x Sara, Yura x Sashe (Temporary Cover from Selector Stirred WIXOSS 1)


**I love You, Sara!**

Because Yura loves Sara more than anyone, and Yura decided to tell her most prized LRIG about her feelings. Yura x Sara, Yura x Sashe

Disclaimer: I don't own WIXOSS

* * *

Yura is rolling on her- no, Sara's bed, cuddling Sara's stuffed bear close.

When it was clear that she could not sleep, she stops.

Yura gets up to turn of the light, and sits on her bed.

"Nee, Sashe." She shakes the LRIG softly, waking up the sleepy LRIG.

Sashe slowly wakes up, rubbing her eyes.

' _So cute…'_ Yura thinks, as Sashe yawns slightly, putting her palm on top of her mouth to cover it.

' _She is just like Sara.'_ Yura smiled, memories of her beloved other sister came flooding on her mind.

' _I love her. I love my beloved Sara…'_ Yura thinks, but it was too late.

Sara was no longer here, she has moved out and for some reason, whenever she tried to talk at her at school, she just ignores her.

Yura wondered if she had done something wrong.

Her sister brushed her off coldly, not giving her a chance to apologize or ask if she had done something that caused Sara to hate her.

It was when Yura realized that she has been taking Sara for granted, thinking that no matter what happened, Sara will be here for her, since she is hers and forever hers.

Forever hers…

' _She is mine and mine alone…'_ Yura darkly thoughts.

Sara's soft spoken coo to her when they were little being imprinted on her mind.

' _That's right, I'm yours, Yura… Forever and ever, I'll only be yours, Yura…'_

Yura could still felt Sara's warmth on her body.

"What is it, Yura?" Sashe asks, since Yura stopped talking for a while.

"Ah, sorry." Yura apologizes. "It's just that, I've been thinking of my sister." She admits, scratching her reddening cheek.

Sashe is silent for a few moments, before she speaks up.

"I see, Is it about Sara-san, your older sister?" She says, and Yura nodded eagerly.

It is weird to talk and views about herself in third person, but Sashe ignored the feeling. She doesn't want to risk Yura to know of her real identity.

Yura has been cheering up compared to when Sashe first met her, in which Yura was completely broken and given in to despair.

"That's true." Yura shyly admits, she is surprisingly meek when she is talking about her sister, this startles Sara.

Usually she is very proud and cheerful when talking about Sara, hugging her from behind and the like.

It must be the rather private and the fact that it was night is why Yura is being quiet instead of loudly proclaiming that she is thinking of Sara.

"…"

Yura sighs, she is complementing to speak up of something.

"What is it, Yura?" Sashe asks, from first hand past experience, it was not a good idea to bottle up your emotions.

"Nee, Sashe, is- is it wrong that…" Yura gulps, and Sashe nods, she is signaling her to continue.

"Is it wrong that… That Yura loves Sara?" She finishes, blushing.

Sashe raises an eyebrow, unsure.

There is nothing wrong with her statement.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with that. I'm sure your sister is happy of your feeling." Sashe replies, she is indeed happy for Yura's feeling, this mean she is taking care of her sister and Yura is appreciating her.

Yura cheers up before she frowns.

"Yura… doesn't mean it as sisterly love…" She looks away, and it takes a while before Sashe is registering what Yura means. "Yura… is obsessed at Sara, and she wants her…" Yura admits, blushing.

Her little sister is interested at her romantically.

"…" Sashe looks at her Selector in disbelief.

"Does- does Sara loves Yura back?" Yura asks, giving the white LRIG a big puppy eyes.

Facing with her little sister's big pleading face, Sashe once again could not bring herself to reject her.

"I'm sure she loves you." Sashe replies confidently. She knows she loves Yura although she is unsure if she means it romantically.

"But why did she leave me?" Yura wonders innocently, and Sashe closes her eyes. "Does Sara hates Yura?"

' _I did hate you… and 'Sara' has to leave because that's my wish and Mihiro had to do it…'_ She thinks, before she looks to Yura with an unreadable smile.

"I'm sure because Sara-san loves you…" Sashe started, and Yura looked like she's about to retort,

before bringing an arm up to stop her.

"After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?" Sashe suggests, and Yura grins broadly, happy as she listens to Sashe's reasoning.

"If that's true, then Sara must miss Yura too, right?" Yura asks excitedly, and Sashe nodded before she smiled weakly.

' _I'm so sorry Mihiro-san…'_ Sara prays that Mihiro would forgive her.

Sashe wonders what she has done wrong to have her life so fucked up.

Right.

It all started when she promised Yura that she is hers and will forever be hers alone.

That was supposed to be a lie, a coo no one is expected to fulfil, so that Yura would let it go.

But the fact that those words is imprinted in Yura, makes her wonder if everything is her fault.

"I love you, Sara!" Yura exclaims, a big dreamy smile graces her face.

Sashe blushes at this.

"I wonder if Sara prefers to be on top or bottom? Or could it be she is a power bottom? Ah…." Yura's mouth begins to water and she drools.

Sashe narrows her eyes as she is pretending to not hear that her twin little sister is having perverse thoughts of her.

Yura stops and smiled brightly at Sashe.

"Thank you, Sashe! Because of this, I'm finally able to sort out my feelings for Sara." She says happily. "I'll tell her when the time is right." She finishes, before kissing the unsuspecting LRIG.

Sashe blushes as Yura kisses her, despite Yura's lips not touching her because of the card barrier, she feels hot,

Yura smiles and grins after she finishes, and Sashe blushes.

' _Looks like Yura is not the one who needs to sort her feelings, I am too…'_ Sashe thoughts, she starts to wonder if she loves Yura as sisterly love or more than that.

' _I just hope that when everything is normal I can tell Yura how I feel…_ ' Sashe thought, before closing her eyes since Yura also prepares herself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/n** : Nothing to deep, just some adorable interaction between the two, because their story is so fucked up it's not even funny. Props to Sara being a kind sister that always be here for Yura, although she used to hate her for a certain period. Yura is just too innocent and naive not to know when people hate her.


End file.
